Royals
by butterflygirly99
Summary: So I'm here with my first multi-chap IDDI story, and its an Medieval AU, following the life of Princess Jasmine in the royal court of Karmadella, featuring a Jogan/Jarrett love triangle. With lots of twists turns, drama, love, revenge, and the unexpected at every turn, nobody knows what's coming next.
1. Treaties Unbroken

**A/N: So I'm here with my first multi-chap IDDI story, and its an Medieval AU, following the life of Princess Jasmine in the court of Karmadella, featuring a Jogan/Jarrett love triangle. This story will feature a couple OC's just to fill a couple plot holes, but will mostly focus on the gang. Anyways, please excuse my historical inaccuracies, I wrote it the best of my ability :) . Hope you enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Treaties Unbroken

I cringed as my handmaiden, Delia, laced up my grey corset dress. She had pulled the laces so tight I could barely breathe. She chuckled, then muttered something about "princess problems". Delia was one of my best friends. She has always been there for me and always knows how to put a smile on my face with her sarcastic comments and hilarious views on life.

On the other side of me, my almost sister, Riya, and maid Selene were braiding my hair and fixing my make up so I would look perfect. Delia, Riya, and Selene were my closest friends and the few people I trusted in this castle. Riya's family owes half of Karmadella, my kingdom. Her parents sent her here to find a titled husband, as more marriage opportunities arise in royal court. She has been staying here in the castle with me and Delia since we were kids. Selene, on the other hand is the exact opposite. Selene lost her parents in the war, so my mother had decided to pity her, and give her a place in the castle, working for us.

"Nervous?" Riya asked me as she began adding silver threads to my braids, while Delia laced up another section of the corset.

"Nervous?" Delia said. "Have you ever seen Jaz nervous in your life?"

Nervous... I honestly didn't know how I felt. Today was the day I had been waiting for all my life. Today I would meet my future husband and the soon to be king of my kingdom, Logan Watson.

Our marriage had been set in stone since we were barely 5, and the war had ended . The eldest princess of Karmadella and the oldest prince of Spindlee would be wed as soon as we became of age. The treaty was created to celebrate the peace between our warring kingdoms. After 9 years of war, both kingdoms decided that it was better to pool their resources and come to a peace agreement before both kingdoms were destroyed forever.

I had to admit, I was both excited and nervous to meet the prince of Spindlee. I had heard so many things about him, like how handsome he was and what a great athlete was. I also found out that he has a twin sister, Lindy. Thinking about her, I truly hoped she and I would get along. After all, the less enemies I have, the better.

"Okay, Jaz. You're all corseted up." Delia finally said. "And by the looks of it, you're hair and make up are done too." she added, examining me trying to find any flaws.

"Thank you." I said softly as I looked in the mirror. Suddenly, out of no where, I heard the trumpet blare.

"Well then, looks like you're husband-to-be has arrived." said Riya as she and Delia shared a look.

Selene peeked out the window, "She's right, the prince is here."

"Well, than what are we waiting for? Let's go to courtyard." Delia exclaimed as we all headed out of the room, and into the courtyard of the castle.

The four of us stood in a row, facing the royal carriage. First to step out was King Robert and Queen Nora. As they got out, my parents hurried up to the carriage to meet them. Next out was an extremely pretty girl about my age whom I presumed to be Lindy. She grinned at me, restoring my confidence, as I offered her a smile back.

Then finally, he stepped out. Logan Watson was every bit as handsome as I imagined. He was tall and strong and looked very warm and open. Then, right behind him another boy stepped out. Unlike Logan, he was dark and mysterious. He was handsome, but in a different way than Logan. He seemed like the "strong, silent type" whom kept to himself.

"Who is that?" I whispered to my handmaidens.

"That's Garrett Spenger. He's the King's illegitimate son." Delia supplied.

"Illegitimate or not, he's gorgeous!" Riya exclaimed in a carrying whisper.

"Shhhh. Keep it down." I whispered back to her, but I had a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away. Before I had any more time to think, my parents quickly ushered me inside.

I met Logan's eyes as we walked into the dining hall, and he offered me an almost flirtatious wink. My parents sat at the head of the table with the king and queen of Spindlee on either of the table. Meanwhile, I sat facing Lindy and Logan, with Riya sitting next to me and Garrett sitting in front of her, and some other dukes and dutchesses bringing up the rear. Sadly, Delia and Selene were pushed into the kitchens to help prepare our food. Titles were everything in this castle, and you're whole life could be determined by it.

Just as we were served our food, my mother clinked her fork against her glass and with a large smile, raised her glass and said, "To peace and happiness for our kingdoms."

"To peace and happiness for our kingdoms." we all echoed. After the toast, we all dug into our food, and for the first time all afternoon, my confusion seemed to cease. There's nothing like meat and potatoes to distract you from life.

Sadly, that peace didn't last long. I immediately took to listening to Riya and Garrett's conversation, while pretending to be highly interested in my potatoes. I didn't know why I was so interested in their conversation. After all, my future husband was sitting right in front of me!

"So, are you going to eat those potatoes, or just stare at the all day?"

I looked up, a little startled, only to see Logan staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Logan!" Lindy exclaimed. "Leave the poor girl alone, for heaven's sake." she then turned to me with a kind smile. "I'm Lindy. Sorry, about my brother. He's not one for first impressions."

"It's okay...I'm Jasmine." I said awkwardly, twirling a stray piece if hair around my finger.

"Well nice to meet you, Jasmine." Lindy replied. "You know, I'm really glad that we are going to be sisters. The only down side is that you are going to have to marry this thing, but I'm still really excited."

"Hey! I'm am not a "thing". I'll have you know, I'm am the dauphin of Spindlee." Logan replied.

Lindy responded with a playful hit to his shoulder. Logan just smiled in response.

I smiled at them. I had a feeling we were going to get along just fine.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What did you think of the OC's (there's more to come and go)? Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	2. Archers and Entertainment

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great reception of the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked it. Things are starting to get in swing now and the action is already starting! Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

* * *

Archers and Entertainment

It was about a week since the Watson's had come to our castle and things were already starting to feel routine. Business matters in the morning, entertainment in the afternoon, and lavish balls at night. Leading up to my marriage everyone was in full party mode. My engagement ball would be tonight, and I was already more than thrilled.

While Logan and Lindy were out, visiting the village of Averille for some money matters, my parents had arranged for Tom Brigham to entertain us with his supposed incredible archery skills. Tom is know for being quite the entertainer, and is highly sought out for his skills.

Personally, I wasn't the biggest fan of archery, but Delia was extremely into, which is pretty strange for a girl.

"I am so ready for the archery show today!" Delia exclaimed as we looked through my dresses to find the perfect outfit.

"I'm just hoping that I don't get shot." muttered Selene under her breath.

"Don't worry, I heard Tom is the best in the land." Riya said, as she looked at a scroll. Out of the four of us, only she and I could read. Even though only Riya and I can read, sometimes I swear Delia is smarter than the both of us combined.

"I seriously can not find a dress to wear!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, why don't you wear the green one I got you for you're birthday." Riya suggested.

"Yeah, that will work." Selene said, as Delia racked through my dresser looking for it.

Delia quickly buttoned the dress up and we headed outside to the courtyard, where the archery stations were being set up. Our seats were already set up, and Riya managed to bribe some servants into taking over Selene's and Delia's shifts so they could watch with us.

Just as the four of us sat down, we were approached by none other than Garrett Spenger.

"Princess, Moneybags." Garrett said nodding to Riya and I respectively.

"Moneybags?" Riya echoed raising an eyebrow. "Now, who could've started that nickname?" she said turning to Delia.

"Guilty as charged." Delia said raising her hands in surrender. "Though in all fairness, it does suit you."

I saw that both Garrett and I were stifling laughs as she turned back to us. "Riya, just Riya." she said to Garrett with a faint smile on her face.

"Okay well then, I'll be in my way. Nice meeting you, Princess, _Just Riya_." he said with a curt nod, and before I could say anything, he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Well he's a charmer." Delia said squarely.

Out of no where, the trumpets began blaring. The show was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Tom Brigham!"

Tom walked out from behind the stage, waving to the adoring crowd. He picked up a quiver of arrows and his bow and yelled to the crowd, "Are you ready to get this party started?"

The crowd responded with a roar of applause and screams. He drew his first arrow and aimed at the target. He released the arrow and it landed a little to the right of the bullseye. In my opinion, it was a lot of excitement over nothing. I had seen Delia do the same exact thing.

"That'll be all ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoyed the show!" Tom yelled to the crowd. That was it? Talk about a giant let down.

"Seriously?" A voice called out from behind me. "That's it? That's pathetic." I turned around to see the voice belonged to none other than Garrett. "I could do better than that in my sleep."

Tom looked at him stunned, but quickly recovered by saying, "Well, are you proposing we have a little competition?"

"Maybe, I am." he replied, heading over to the stage. He wiped his hands on his trousers then picked up a bow lying on the side of the stage along with a quiver of arrows. He pulled back the arrow and released it letting it fly perfectly on to the bullseye.

"Did I win?" Garrett asked as he set the bow down back on the ground and headed over to the washing spout.

Tom looked at him extremely embarrassed, "Perhaps this time you have won, but I won't forget this, Spenger. Archer or not you are still a bastard child." With that, Tom stormed away behind the stage, leaving the whole crowd shell-shocked.

Finally breaking the silence, a random noble yelled out, "He should be given the rose!" The rose was a tradition we upheld in the kingdom of Karmadella. Any man who proved his worth athletically would be given a single red rose to present to the lady of his choice.

A random servant stuffed a single red rose in to his hand and whispered something to his ear, causing a childlike grin to appear on his face. He twisted the rose in his hand as if he was thinking of who to present it to. His eyes flashed, then he headed over to us and got down on one knee and said, "For you, princess."

I felt my face getting warm and a loud silence took over the crowd. Just as I was about to accept the rose, a pitch black arrow flew past Riya's ear, nipping her, the flew into the rose, pinning it to the bullseye of an empty target.

Gasps filled the air, and as I turned around to see who had shot the arrow, as I saw was a dark figure galloping away on a jet black horse. As if finally getting to my senses, I hurried over to Riya, who's ear was bleeding. We were all quickly ushered inside, but all I could think about was who the mysterious archer was. His skill was far beyond any that I had seen before.

After getting Riya to the hospital chambers and getting her ear patched up, we were all summoned to the throne room for an announcement. My mother and father as well as the king and queen of Spindlee sat on their individual thrones. Finally, my father stood up and headed to his wooden podium.

His booming voice echoed across the room as he spoke, "Due to the traumatic event that took place this afternoon, that we can only interpret as an assassination attempt on or princess, we along with the king and queen of Spindlee have decided to move the grand wedding up. In the matter of nine days, Logan and Jasmine shall be wed without delay. However, in the interest of sticking to tradition, the engagement ball shall still take place tonight. Thank you."

Nine days! The wedding wasn't supposed to take place for at least a month! How could my parents have interpreted the arrow as an assassination attempt? It was so clear that it was something personal. An archer with skill like that would not miss his mark if he was trying to kill me. His mark was the rose, and I was determined to find out why.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Who is the black archer? And does Garrett have feelings for Jasmine even though she's getting married? More Jogan moments next chapter, as well as the introduction of a new OC. Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
